


F**k u #호우

by 230cm



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/230cm/pseuds/230cm
Summary: 純粹開車
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 9





	F**k u #호우

**Author's Note:**

> *繁體

F**k u

*🎵blackbear-hot girl bummer  
*很久沒開車了嘻

/

“媽的！太熱了吧，這該死的天氣我真的快受不了！”

李知勳聽到以後輕笑了一聲。

“受不了你又能怎樣？”

權順榮微微張開口，又反駁不了他，只好鼓起兩頰瞪著李知勳示意他的不滿。

其他成員對於這種狀況已經見慣不怪，倆人從練習生時期直到現在出道第五年，每天晚上也要互懟一下對方才能心安理得的去睡覺，簡直比吃食藥還要準時。

雖然倆人總是diss對方，但其實感情比誰都要好，譬如一個眼神就已經能讀懂對方想說甚麼或者想要甚麼。

但現在好像真的鬧脾氣了。

“知勳⋯”

“閉嘴。”

尹淨漢見形勢不對，便找藉口的讓弟弟們該睡覺的睡覺，該玩的去玩，總之就是不要在這戰場上多待一秒鐘，否則你的遺言大概會終結於一把結他上。

倆人不知道最近怎麼了，變得不互懟對方，只有權順榮單方面的不停向李知勳撒嬌，但後者完全無視他，極少可以性會得到一句”閉嘴”，還是語氣超兇的。

不過李知勳這個人啊，兇起上來的時間跟貓咪對著你哈氣一樣原理，簡直是可愛得要命但你又不敢說出來，只好默默裝很害怕的樣子。

尹淨漢說，這樣不行，會影響隊內氣氛，小孩子們還小，會影響他們發育，更加重要的是，擔當榮勳大旗的隊長崔勝澈已經因為他們倆的事，悶悶不樂了好幾天，看得尹淨漢都心疼了。

“順榮你過來，哥有話跟你說。”

尹淨漢看了一眼權順榮，甚麼活力小老虎，現在倒是像一隻要餓死的倉鼠。

“哥⋯”權順榮看著尹淨漢，委屈巴巴的喊了一聲”哥”，聽得他心都軟了，眼睛好像還是亮晶晶的，下一要掉下淚似的。

“怎麼了啦順榮？”

尹淨漢話落，就有一把冷冰冰的聲音插入倆人和諧的氣氛中。

“別理他。”

有點尷尬，兩邊都是自己很親的弟弟，尹淨漢一下子不知道該怎麼做。

“李知勳你夠了！行了行了⋯我以後不會再管你，你愛怎樣就怎樣吧。”

權順榮很生氣，在房間裏正打機的崔勝澈和全圓佑也感覺到，雙雙停下手上的動作，正思索著要不要到客廳看看他們怎麼了。

李知勳強忍著眼淚。

“那你以後別管啊。”

權順榮摔門離開了。

權順榮可是從來沒有喊過李知勳的全名。

崔勝澈和全圓佑悄悄的打開門，看到坐在沙發上那細小的背影，又看到站在客廳顯然有點不知所措的尹淨漢，他沒想過會變成這樣，有點後悔插手了倆人的事。

“知勳？”崔勝澈輕聲喚道。

“我去工作室，不用等我吃飯。”

⋯

要說起來，就得從一個星期前說起。最近沒甚麼行程，只有間中要拍攝一下Going Seventeen等等。但李知勳就是那種靈感一來，就要開始寫歌，不管天昏地暗，只要靈感不走，他在會待在工作室不走。

“知勳呢？”

“在工作室。”

這兩句說話已經變成了每天也能聽到的對答，在李知勳不回宿舍的第四天，權順榮強行把人帶了回來。

開啟了工作狂模式的李知勳當然對權順榮這個行為充滿不滿，就這樣開始了倆人的冷戰。

本來李知勳已經不生氣了，也明白權順榮這麼做完完全全是擔心自己的健康受影響，當知道有一款飲料與peroro合作推出了限定口味，買五瓶就送一隻peroro玩偶，打算買回來給權順榮，還因為擔心會被買光，一收到通知就連忙換衣服下樓了。

誰料卻看到了權順榮和一個女生在一起，說倆人親密其實一點也不親密，但就是心裏有點不舒服。

轉身，走回宿舍。

繼續冷戰。

⋯

尹淨漢和崔勝澈小心翼翼的敲了敲李知勳的工作室的門，內裏傳出了一聲沙啞的聲音說：”進來吧，門沒鎖。”

“知勳你還好嗎？抱歉啊⋯都怪哥多事⋯”尹淨漢把一罐可樂放在李知勳的桌面上。

“說甚麼呢，根本不關哥的事，是我們倆的一點私事而已，嚇到你們反而是我更不好意思啦。”雖然語氣是平和的，但卻是在苦笑著。

崔勝澈不忍心看到李知勳這個樣子，輕輕的拍打著他的後背，渴望能給他多一點安慰。

“知勳啊⋯”

“你們說，如果我熬夜寫歌，他會來強迫我回去宿舍嗎？嗯⋯不會了吧⋯他都說了不會再管我了⋯”

崔勝澈和尹淨漢都感覺到他們倆人之間的關係好像有點微妙，但又不好說明，有點像是在交往卻又不像，語言間也是很曖味。

“他都和另一個女生一起了，為什麼還有這麼關心我啊，真煩。”

一起了？和另一個女生？尹淨漢打死也不相信權順榮會和其他女生在一起，那個可是權順榮啊⋯天天圍著李知勳轉的權順榮啊⋯說是互diss但其實總是被李知勳單方面懟的權順榮啊⋯整天只會喊知勳知勳的人怎會還有心思和其他人談戀愛啊⋯

“雖然我不知道你為什麼會有這想法，但我可以告訴你這！不！可！能！知勳啊⋯你想想，順榮每天開口閉口都是你的名字，你去哪他就跟去哪，他怎麼會和其他女生一起呢？”

尹淨漢有種錯覺就好像是在開解情侶之間的戀愛煩惱，後來他才發現，這不是錯覺，是真的。

“⋯⋯不知道啦。”

然後崔勝澈和尹淨漢就被趕出工作室了。

崔勝澈手捂著心臟位置，一副哭喪樣子的說道：”嗚嗚爸爸不活了，兒子竟然把我趕出門口，我太傷心了，真活不下去了嗚。”

“崔勝澈清醒點，你才二十六歲哪來二十五歲的孩子。”

“和你做愛做回來的。”

沒等尹淨漢回答，李知勳就已經打開了工作室的門口。

“我最好就是你們倆個的愛情結晶品吧？哈。”

“你們倆最好就是在一歲是已經發育完成，勝澈哥還能在淨漢哥身上橫衝直撞吧？哈。”

崔勝澈最後還是被尹淨漢拉走的，因為被李知勳的言語嚇到了，久久也不能回過神來。

他的弟弟，變得好可怕喔嗚嗚。

李知勳在某程度上是覺得尹淨漢說得對，但自己看到權順榮和一個女生在一起也是事實，越想越不開心，越想越委屈。

“媽的我是你權順榮的炮友是吧？？？上完我以後就去泡妹敢情我是個洩慾工具？？？”

尹淨漢和崔勝澈呆了，本來只是想回來拿電話，卻聽到了李知勳的大吼。

倆人，搞了⋯？

視李知勳為掌上明珠的崔勝澈和尹淨漢雙雙被權順榮的渣男行為惹火了，趕回宿舍的第一件事就是搶過全圓佑的電話瘋狂撥打給權順榮。

“哥你們怎麼啦，順榮哥生氣完以後就會自己回來的啊，不用擔心他啊。”在全圓佑身旁的金珉奎說道。

“誰擔心他了？我要殺了這渣男。”尹淨漢冷眼看了金珉奎一眼，後者嚇到都躲在全圓佑身後沒敢說一句話。

“他幹嘛啦？”全圓佑倒是沒被尹淨漢嚇到，還淡定的向他們問道。

“他上了知勳不負責！還去泡妹我靠，我要打死這小孩！”崔勝澈激動的說著，像是要跳進手機裏把人掏出來打一架。

“？？？？？”

「喂？圓佑怎麼了？找我這麼急。」

「你 他 媽 的 給 我 滾 回 來 。」

掛線。

金珉奎靜悄悄的走到廁所，拿出手機。

珉奎：哥 想不到你是這樣的人 你好自為之吧 勝澈哥和淨漢哥超生氣了！

把手機放回口袋裏，感覺震動了好幾下也沒拿出來看權順榮的回覆，裝作沒事一樣走出廁所，乖乖的坐在全圓佑旁邊，不敢說話。

權順榮回到宿舍的時候是氣喘喘的，但還是挺直身體站在崔勝澈和尹淨漢面前。

此時的李知勳被尹淨漢和崔勝澈倆人的電話煩得很，不停的震動，本想讓他們來拿回，但又想到反正權順榮也不在宿舍，現在回去應該不會碰面，然後就把所有電器都關上以後離開了工作室。

“和知勳搞了？”尹淨漢問道，聲音是冰冷的，連全圓佑也想盡量降低自己的存在感，不過身旁的身高187確實很難降低存在感。

誰料，權順著雙膝跪地。

“是，哥這都是我的錯，你們別怪知勳，是我喜歡他，是我上了他，知勳什麼錯也沒有，你們要打要罰就我一個好了。”

“喜歡知勳沒有錯，就算你們搞了但是是在雙方同意下進行，那也沒有錯，錯是錯在你搞了知勳還跟另一個女生約會，被他碰見了。”

“權順榮，知勳是一個自尊心很強的人，他是人也會傷心也會難受，他願意在你面前把一切自尊放下，你為什麼要這樣對他，難道你是把他當你炮友？”

“不是這樣的，那個是我的朋友，她來找我是想給我喜帖，她要結婚了但那天有行程去不了，我覺得有點抱歉所以才請她喝咖啡！我真的好喜歡知勳，我沒有把他當作炮友！我不知道原來他看到以後誤會了⋯不行，我要去找知勳解釋！”

「咔嗒。」

打開門，李知勳看到的情景就是權順榮跪在地上，尹淨漢有點錯愕的表情，崔勝澈扶著腦袋的苦惱樣子，全圓佑和金珉奎倆人窩在沙發上，盡量的縮小身體。

權順榮順著聲音轉頭一看，站起來跑去李知勳的方向，後者下意識想跑走時就被權順榮抱住了。

“知勳我喜歡你真的好喜歡你，我沒有把你當作炮友，真的，那個女生只是來給我喜帖，她要結婚了，我們沒有任何關係。李知勳，我除了你以外真的真的不會再喜歡上另一個人，我是非你不可了。”

見倆人要和好的局面，客廳裏其餘的四個人都各自回了房間。

“權順榮，你喜歡我嗎？”

“喜歡，我很喜歡你。”

“你愛我嗎？”

“愛，我是真的愛上你了。”

“那你為什麼都不曾說過你喜歡我你愛我，我不是想在我們做情事時聽到這些話，我想你正正式式向我表達心意，我⋯唔！”

權順榮把李知勳推到牆上，李知勳都還沒來得及反應權順榮的嘴就履上了他的唇，有點粗暴，但又不失温柔。

“哈⋯李知勳你聽好了，我喜歡你，我愛你，你要當我的男朋友嗎？”

“當然要當，那麼就請權順榮先生以後以男朋友身分繼續管我了。”

“遵命，我的知勳。”

權順榮本想讓李知勳先回房間休息，因為實在怕自己再這樣看著李知勳會忍不住上了他，誰知李知勳拉著權順榮的手，手指一下一下有意無意的掃過權順榮的手掌心，頭向左微微一歪，說道：”我都準備好了啊⋯不做嗎？嗯？”

做！這樣說能忍住的話還是男人嗎？

“去你的工作室。”

又回到工作室，權順榮把李知勳推倒在沙發上，低頭親吻著他，好像是在品嚐什麼美食一樣，伸出舌頭舔舐對方的唇，又伸入對方的口腔內，挑逗得很。

李知勳用力的起來，反把權順榮壓在身下，伸手到抽屜裏拿出潤滑油，在權順榮面前脫下礙事的運動褲子，偏偏貼身的黑色內褲不脫。潤滑油倒在自己的手指上，身子頓前倆人胸膛貼在一起，自己把手指插進了已有點濕熱的後穴裏。

“嗯⋯順榮只可以吻我，不可以碰我喔。”

權順榮清楚感覺到自己的碩大已迫不急待的想要出來，但李知勳不讓就只好忍住，頂著對方的小腹。李知勳的手指沒有停下來，已插入了三根手指模仿性愛時的插插，所有的呻吟聲都止於倆人糾纏的嘴裏，只能發出零碎的聲音。

“嗯唔⋯嗯⋯”

李知勳把手指抽出，發出「啵」一聲，羞恥的很。

“順榮要進來嗎？”

權順榮真的覺得，今晚的李知勳有毒啊。

從權順榮身上坐直身體，李知勳伸手把權順榮的褲子拉下來，得到解放的碩大一下子打在李知勳的小腹上。

“小勳想你進來啊。”

小勳想你進來啊。

權順榮感覺自己的理智瞬間全滅，身體每一個細胞都在叫囂著”上了他，狠狠的操哭他”。

“那我來滿足小勳了。”

權順榮壓在李知勳身上，扯開他的內褲，對準位置直接插到底。

“啊⋯！痛⋯”李知勳被硬生頂出淚水。

即使已做過幾次，但後穴似乎也適應不了權順榮的尺寸，能感覺到後穴把完全撐開，一點空間也沒剩下。

權順榮抽插的動作沒有停下，每一下頂插到最深的地方，看著李知勳身上還套著的T恤，權順榮隔著布料吸吮著他的乳頭。

“啊嗯順榮啊⋯太快了⋯嗯⋯”

權順榮壞心眼兒的咬了一下李知勳的乳頭，後者忍不住叫了一聲，突然感覺後穴的東西更脹大了，有點驚嚇的看著權順榮。

“看來我們知勳要更加努力才行啊。”

權順榮感覺頂到了一塊軟肉，李知勳的聲音就高了一個調。

“不⋯要頂那裏⋯嗯順榮⋯啊⋯”

“哦什么？要頂那裏？好的遵命我們的知勳老師啊。”

李知勳還沒來得及說話就被權順榮插得話也說不出來，只能嗯哼嗯哼的叫。

權順榮沒有冷落身前的小知勳，伸手握著柱身模仿性愛，有點粗糙的指尖一下一下的摩擦著李知勳的下體，身後正被人用碩大猛烈抽插進攻著敏感點，腦海一片白，射了。

“知勳不乖，不等我一起。”

“你快點射啦嗯⋯”

“那你叫我老公。”

“老⋯老公啊⋯！”

權順榮把碩大抽出再直插到最深，剛好就是頂著那塊軟肉，快速的頂撞敏感點以後，感覺後穴一陣收縮，權順榮全都釋放在李知勳體內。

“辛苦你了知勳。”

權順榮吻了一下李知勳的額頭。

“看在我今天這麼主動的份上，就讓我好好休息一段時間吧。”

“不要呢。”

Fin.


End file.
